Compromised
by CommanderElsa
Summary: A very different ending to the coronation ball. Obviously AU, but within the original Frozen timeline. Written for Helsa Week Day 7: Thawing. Will possibly continue if people are interested. Seduction comes with a price...
1. Chapter 1

**This is somewhat AU as it is an alternate storyline starting at the ball after Elsa's coronation. Originally conceived for Day 7 of Helsa Week: Thawing**

* * *

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the Bishop announced, as Elsa willed her heart rate to return to a normal pace. At least the gloves were back in place and she hadn't ruined it all by revealing her secret; there was _that. _She turned slightly, seeing her sister's proud, smiling face and felt a lump form in her throat. How desperately she wanted to go to Anna, fling her arms around the sister she'd pushed away for so long and apologize for the years of neglect. But she couldn't; not if she wanted to keep Anna and Arendelle safe. Her secret must remain hidden.

Feeling the heat of a hundred pairs of eyes upon her, Elsa managed a weak smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Anna looking at someone in the audience and followed her sister's gaze to a young man a few rows in, dressed in finery befitting a royal. He was a prince, clearly, but from where she wasn't certain. She'd only been informed of middle aged royals and aristocrats attending the ball.

His eyes suddenly moved from Anna to her, fixating on her with alarming focus. Elsa quickly averted his gaze, feeling her cheeks burn. Luckily her complexion was so pale; nobody would ever notice the difference. He was handsome; probably the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Of course, Elsa hadn't exactly _seen _many men near her age in her life, so she had very little basis for comparison. Not to mention, he was clearly taken with her sister. And why shouldn't he be? Anna was everything she couldn't be; funny, outgoing and full of life. Any man would have to be completely daft not to be drawn in by Anna's effervescence.

Perhaps the prince would take Anna away from this involuntarily life of isolation she'd had to endure since childhood and she could find some happiness outside of Arendelle, where she could build a new family. _One that can appreciate her, _Elsa thought bitterly, wishing fervently for a moment that she could turn back time to that fateful morning thirteen years earlier. But she'd always known that she was going to have to let Anna go live her life someday. Anna would never know the truth about her sister; perhaps she'd even forget about the pain of her lonely childhood in time, but Elsa would carry enough of it for both of them, remaining behind the gates of the castle.

_Conceal, don't feel…_

Gathering her strength, she turned to her sister, but found that Anna was already being ushered out of the chapel along with the rest of the guests, leaving Elsa standing alone on the altar. "My lady?" Kai's gentle voice called to her, bringing her head up and forcing her to collect herself. She walked down the aisle, holding her head up as she'd been taught to do as her cape trailed elegantly behind her.

Anna was hovering near the food table when Elsa entered the ballroom, which made her smile because even when they'd been children, Anna had always been enamored with food, sneaking chocolates and cookies when their parents weren't looking. Once, she'd even managed to steal two lemon tarts and a handful of shortbread cookies from the kitchen during a dinner party and bring them back to the room they'd shared. The two girls had closed the bed curtains on Elsa's bed and had sat up, giggling together. Of course, their father had caught them when he'd realized they were two desserts short for the party and had marched both girls downstairs to apologize to the entire room of diplomats. Elsa had stepped in and told her father that it had been her idea, though the king had known his daughters all too well, deducing that his youngest was indeed the culprit.

How she missed her parents.

Elsa watched the dancers glide across the floor and tried to wonder what it would be like to be whirled around that way. Naturally, she knew _how _to dance, of course, but she'd never actually attended a ball. The thought of being that physically close to somebody filled her with an all consuming terror. Visions of freezing someone solid with the mere touch of her hand ran through her mind.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa realized her name was being called and tried not to panic as she moved toward the throne at the head of the grand ballroom. She felt a rush of embarrassment when everyone bowed as she ascended the stair. Kai turned to her sister, who was lingering near the periphery of the crowd looking somewhat bemused. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Elsa noticed Anna stop at the bottom of the stairs and saw Kai patiently guide Anna to stand beside her sister. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. The worst was over and her secret was safe.

"Oh, are you sure? Because I don't think I'm supposed to – oh!" She was set into place. "Okay…"

Elsa felt a twinge of guilt when Anna noticed they were nearly arm to arm and stepped away from her, putting distance between them and fidgeting nervously. Keeping the placid smile on her face, she turned to her sister. "Hi." The word seemed to hang in the air, surprising both of them. It was the first time Elsa had spoken to her in forever.

Anna's eyes had grown wide. "Hi…hi _me?" _She asked, blinking rapidly, clearing her throat. "Hi…?" She sounded like she was unsure of what to do after years of begging Elsa to come out of her room.

Elsa tried to think of something to say, remembering how much she _liked _talking to Anna. "You look beautiful."

Anna's eyes lit up, touched. "Thank you!" She gave a nervous chuckle. "You look _beautifuller," _she exclaimed, before shaking her head derisively, "I mean, not _fuller; _you don't look _fuller, _but more…_more_ beautiful!"

Elsa laughed. "Thank you. So," she breathed, turning her eyes back toward to celebration, "_this _is what a party looks like."

Anna hesitated before blurting, "It's warmer than I thought!" Which made perfect sense, really since it was June.

"And _what _is that _amazing _smell?" Elsa grinned knowingly, inhaling and meeting her sister's eyes.

"_Chocolate," _they concluded together, giggling. It was the best she'd felt in years; almost as if she could pretend for a moment that everything was going to be fine and they could be happy again."

"Your Majesty," Kai interrupted apologetically, "the Duke of Weasel Town."

"_Weselton," _the miniscule middle aged man snapped, "the Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty," he corrected, giving Elsa what was clearly an attempt to charm her. She managed to maintain a polite visage. He stepped toward her, looking almost comically short from that angle. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen." Elsa's eyes widened as the tiny man danced spastically before them, and bowed, causing his hair piece to come apart and reveal his baldness.

She swallowed a snicker as Anna gasped and let out a quiet _"Oh!" _

Clearing her throat, Elsa straightened, trying to regain some semblance of dignity. "Uh, _thank _you. Only I don't dance." Her eyes slanted toward Anna, a devilish grin curving her lips. "But my _sister _does."

"Lucky _you," _Weselton addressed Anna, taking her arm while she tried to feebly protest before being practically dragged onto the dance floor. Anna glanced over her shoulder giving Elsa a look of disbelief.

Elsa gave an apologetic wave. "Sorry…"

She watched, trying not to laugh as Weselton galloped around her younger sister in what looked like some kind of aviary mating dance, before dipping Anna so low, her head was nearly on the floor. Elsa couldn't help but giggle softly, highly amused. Luckily, Anna didn't seem to mind that she was being tossed around like a rag doll by a man who was roughly the same size as a twelve year old girl. Something caught Elsa's eye, just beyond them, bringing her focus away from Weselton momentarily. She noticed that same young prince standing off to the side, chatting amiably with Count…something or other. His eyes slowly rose; as if he sensed her looking at him and she noticed how remarkably _green _they were, even from this distance. Elsa had never been attracted to a man before, so she had no precedent to refer to, but she had to imagine this was it.

"Your Majesty," a man's voice brought her back to the present. "I am the Duke of Grimstaad, and this is my wife."

"Your Majesty," the woman, curtseyed.

"We would like to congratulate you. Your parents were remarkable rulers, and you are very loved by your people."

"It is my honor," she told them, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat. "It is my only intention to be half the ruler my father was."

They bowed once more and took their leave as Anna came trudging back through the crowd, looking slightly worse for the wear.

Elsa chuckled. "Well! He was spritely!"

"_Especially _for a man in heels!" Anna panted, grinning as she stretched out her sore muscles.

"Are you okay?" Elsa inquired, amused and feeling that same awful feeling of contentment she had before. She could not get too comfortable with this. It was only for one day.

Anna laughed, turning to her. "I've…never been better! This is so _nice…_I wish it could be like this all the time," she confessed earnestly, sending pain into Elsa's chest.

"Me too," she told Anna. And she meant it. She hadn't thought about her power in nearly a half hour which was a nice relief from the rest of her life. Her face fell, bringing her back to reality as she turned away. "But it can't."

"Why _not?" _Anna pressed. "I mean if we—" She reached out to Elsa, who recoiled from her touch.

"It _just _can't!" She insisted with an air of finality, unable to turn her eyes and look into Anna's stricken face. It hurt enough to _hear _the hurt in her sister's voice.

"Excuse me for a minute," Anna replied softly. Fighting the burning in her eyes, Elsa turned her eyes to see Anna making her way dejectedly through the crowd. Stepping down from the platform, she moved toward the exit and halted behind a pillar when she heard two women talking.

"Most odd, isn't she?" One was saying. "Skittish as a wild foal."

"She'll never find a husband all buttoned up like that," the other retorted in agreement. "No wonder they're calling her the Ice Queen."

Elsa's eyes widened and she backed away, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. Mortified at the thought of bursting into tears in public, she quickly informed Kai that she needed a moment to herself and hurried out of the ballroom through the servants' entrance in an attempt to collect herself, balling her gloved hands into fists.

_Conceal, don't feel…_

She passed through the kitchens, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the staff before rounding the corner and nearly colliding with someone much taller than herself. She lunged backward, stumbling on shaky legs and reaching for something to grab onto to prevent imminent humiliation. She could feel the inside of her gloves filling with frost already. Closing her eyes, she prepared to tumble unceremoniously onto the floor, but was caught around the waist by the person into whom she'd crashed.

"Your Majesty!" He spoke. "My apologies. Are you hurt?"

Elsa pulled her hands down from her face, discerning that she was face to face with the handsome stranger with the alarming green eyes. They were even more remarkable up close. He was pale, with a light scattering of freckles across his nose and finely chiseled features. A faint reddish bristle shone attractively along his jaw. She could feel her cheeks turn pink as she shook her head to indicate that she was unharmed.

"You're overcome," he observed, his brow furrowing in concern. "Is there someplace quiet I can escort you?"

Vaguely, Elsa nodded, uncaring how weak she appeared as she clung to his arm. "There is a parlor just across the hallway," she nodded toward a door, glancing around to make sure nobody was near. He nodded, keeping one gloved hand settled at her waist while the other held hers, guiding her into the parlor. It was somewhat strange to Elsa, leaning on somebody else for support; especially somebody she didn't know and yet, it was also kind of nice. It had been so long since she'd felt the touch of another hand. Her parents had been gone for three years and it had been at least five since she'd last let them hold her. Hiding was easier; safer.

Sinking onto the loveseat near the fireplace, Elsa watched the man close the door behind him, before crossing to sit beside her. He was an athlete, that much was clear from the broadness in his shoulders and lean, tapered waist. He moved with almost cat-like grace, as if he were stalking prey. She could _not _allow herself to be affected by him. She was a Queen, after all, and if anyone were to walk in…

_We aren't doing anything wrong,_ she reminded herself.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced, my lady," he told her with a wide smile, "I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Please call me Elsa," she heard herself reply, meeting those hypnotic emerald eyes once more. "All of this 'Your Majesty' and 'my lady' stuff is so overwhelming." She bit her lower lip nervously, noticing his eyes linger on her mouth momentarily, before moving back up to her eyes. It sent a chill through her body, which was particularly strange considering she didn't ever feel cold.

"Elsa," Hans repeated, as his mouth curved into a slow smile. Her eyes widened at the sound of her name on his lips. It was not a remarkable name in any way; short for Elisabeth. Yet, when _he _said it, it sounded almost…indecent which was even _more _horrifying because Elsa realized she _liked _the way it sounded coming from him. It made her feel…like a woman. She wondered, for a fleeting moment, what it would feel like to be drawn into his arms like one of the heroines in the books she so loved. How would his gleaming auburn hair feel beneath her fingertips? "I have to admit," he finally spoke, "that I've never been much for these grand affairs. I much prefer something quiet and," he lowered his voice, "intimate." It sent an odd thrill down her body to the tips of her toes.

"This is the first ball I've ever attended," she confessed, staring down at her clasped hands in her lap. "I've never even danced with anyone."

"Surely that can't be true!" He exclaimed. "A beauty like you would have a full dance card at _every _ball in the Southern Isles." Elsa felt herself flush at the compliment, hating herself for it. She didn't want to be one of _those _girls; the kind that swooned at praise and simpered to look pretty and snatch a husband.

Then again, she could do worse than a Prince…

_No Elsa,_ she scolded silently, _you cannot marry a man you just met. _

But even as she thought it, the words of those cruel, haughty old crones rang in her ears. _Ice Queen…Ice Queen…Ice Queen…_It taunted her, filling her with indignation; with a need to prove them all wrong.

"How many girls have you said _that _to, Prince Hans?" She asked, tilting her head in a manner that she hoped was flirtatious. (She really had no idea.) His eyebrows rose, surprise evident in his expression; he clearly hadn't expected her to come back with that.

His mouth twisted into an amused smirk. "Your sister was wrong about you."

The smile left Elsa's face. "_My _sister?"

"Yes," he replied casually, leaning back against the arm of the love seat and crossing his legs, "I bumped into her quite literally with my horse this afternoon down by the docks." Toying with his glove, he quirked one brow at her. "When I apologized, I believe her exact words were 'If you'd hit my sister Elsa, it would be – _yeesh."_

Elsa stood, suddenly filled with irritation, horror and, most of all, hurt. Of every person in her life, Anna was the one person she'd never thought would hurt her. Even _Anna _thought Elsa was the 'Ice Queen'. She wanted to curl up into a ball on her bed and sob into the pillows. The insides of her gloves grew cold as her eyes welled up again.

Prince Hans stood, producing a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his jacket and offering it to her. "I'm sorry," he sighed, "I shouldn't have."

"No," she sniffed, accepting the silk handkerchief, noting the lovely embroidered initial. _W. _"I'm glad you did," she told him, exhaling bitterly. "It's _so _nice to know what people _really _think of me." Looking up into his face, she frowned. "Even my own _sister _thinks I'm the Ice Queen."

"Ice Queen…?" Hans looked slightly confused.

Elsa looked at the floor, feeling defeated. "It doesn't matter."

"For what it's worth," he took a step toward her, "_I _don't think you're the Ice Queen at all." His eyes held hers. "If I may be forward…?" She nodded for him to continue, willing the pounding of her heart to slow down. He took another step, so that they were toe to toe and his face was hovering above hers. "I think you're beautiful, my lady…_Elsa." _

"Y-You do?" She asked, hating the breathless tone of her voice. He nodded, grinning down at her. Her hands gripped the fabric of her skirts.

"I've been working up the courage all evening to ask you to dance with me," he divulged in a quiet tone, "I'm glad you weren't dancing with anyone else tonight," he went on, placing a hand on her waist. She could feel the heat of his hands even though his gloves and her clothes, which sent a spark of feeling down to her toes, making her want something she couldn't quite describe. She'd never been so close to a man. Even his _scent _was intoxicating, a delightful mixture of citrus and the outdoors.

"Oh…?" She managed to murmur. "Why is that?"

His eyes darkened, turning a molten emerald color in the firelight. The amber glow of the flames in the hearth danced across his lovely face. The other hand settled on her waist, pulling her closer into the warmth of his body. "Because I would have been terribly jealous, you see. I'd want you all for myself." Elsa froze, feeling the soft material of his glove against her cheek. "Forgive me," he whispered, before lowering his lips to hers in a velvety soft kiss that took the breath right out of her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced, causing her to involuntarily cling to the lapels of his jacket, as he continued to occupy her mouth with tender, shallow kisses. She knew the proper thing to do would be to push him away and scold him; perhaps even insist that he leave this very instant, but the truth was, Elsa was tired of pushing people away. For once in her life, she was _warm_ and she was _enjoying _herself.

The silken touch of the tip of his tongue over her lower lip opened her eyes wide with surprise. He pulled back slightly, searching her eyes for permission to deepen the kiss. She gave a barely discernable nod, watching with a strange feeling of excitement as his nostrils flared slightly before he took her lips again, this time more insistent. Her lips parted, allowing him entry as she attempted to follow his lead, feeling a heady rush of need. Somehow, she realized she was being lowered onto her back on the loveseat, unclasping her cape and letting it flutter to the floor in a dazzling magenta heap. Prince Hans carefully settled over her, cradling her head in his hand while the other roved over the subtle curves of her body through her layers of clothing. Elsa realized foggily that the hem of her dress had been pushed up, leaving the top of her thigh bared above the white silk of her stocking.

A strained sound of protest left her throat when he touched the sensitive skin of her leg, brushing the pale, smooth skin with the covered pad of his thumb while he dragged his lips from hers, trailing them along the column of her throat. "What is it?" His voice rumbled hoarsely against her skin.

She bit her lip, feeling slightly silly as he glanced up at her, looking like a fallen angel in the firelight. "It's just…" She glanced around nervously. "Your gloves…I wanted to feel…" She gestured helplessly, trying to convey what she was too embarrassed to say. He understood at once, grinning wickedly at her as he slowly brought his hand to his mouth and salaciously used his teeth to pull the offending garment from his hand, uncovering long, elegant fingers.

"And _where_ shall I touch you, my queen?" He asked, stroking her silk covered ankle with the tips of his bare fingers, moving upward. "Here?" He paused at the area behind her knee, bending his head to graze his lips over the sensitive flesh, making her gasp, gripping the fabric of his coat in her fist.

_You should stop right now, _her conscience railed at her. Elsa knew it was right; anybody could come in at any moment and see her practically spread open for the world to see. But, when Prince Hans' finger trailed just under the top of her stocking, she no longer cared.

"Good Lord, you are _so _lovely," he told her, running his scalding lips over her thigh. Elsa's hips jerked forward of their own accord when she felt a jolt at the apex of her thighs as his hand roved higher still, the unconcealed tip of his finger brushing against the silky material of her undergarments. He held back, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he caressed her through the drawers, eliciting a quiet moan from her. He grinned in satisfaction, kissing her on the lips once more and giving a growl of approval as her own gloved hands gripped the front of his fine suit, holding him against her body. She struggled to get closer to him, her brow furrowing in frustration as his hips settled between hers and he ground greedily against her. Elsa sighed into his kiss, forgetting everything; forgetting that she was queen; that she had a terrible secret. For this one, perfect moment, she was just a girl who was finally beginning to understand why people craved romance. Reading about it in books had always seemed so silly; so cliché. None of her books had ever told her about this…this…unbridled _passion_.

A sharp noise brought them apart as Elsa realized in muted horror that the doors to the parlor had been thrown open and no less than five people were standing just inside the room gaping at the half naked queen and her flame haired lover. Hans quickly pulled her cape off of the floor, wrapping it around her and drawing her against him protectively to cover her. She clung to him wide eyed, realizing that her gloves were barely holding back the ice threatening to burst from her hands.

_Don't feel…don't feel…_don't _feel…_

"My lady," Hans whispered, "Forgive me." She could only stare, unblinking at the people who had walked into the room. At the front of the small crowd was the miniscule Duke of Weselton pointing an accusing finger at them. He was clearly somewhat inebriated, though obviously determined in his endeavor.

"I _knew _something suspicious was going on here!" He snapped, looking over at a stricken Kai, who had clearly tried to stop his intrusion. He looked like he'd been slapped, making Elsa want to disappear into the floor. Kai was staring at her with the same look of disappointment her father had worn whenever Elsa or Anna had gotten into trouble. "No _wonder _you keep the gates closed. How many suitors has the queen attempted to smuggle into this castle?"

"What's going on here?" Another voice came, pushing through the crowd of silent onlookers. Elsa's heart sank at the sight of Anna, who glanced between she and Prince Hans in clear confusion.

"No…" Elsa whispered tearfully, unable to speak any louder. "Please stop."

"Elsa?" Anna stepped forward. "What's going on here?"

"Your sister is not _nearly _the frigid prude she pretends to be, Princess," Weselton continued in his high-pitched drone, turning back to the queen. "How many other men have you taken as a paramour? You…_temptress! _Your reputation will be _destroyed—" _

"How _dare _you?" Hans cut him off in a sharp voice. "How dare you insult the Queen of Arendelle? I will not stand idly by while you fling insults at _my _fiancée."

Anna gasped, going pale and giving her sister a wounded look. "F-Fiancée?"

"Fiancée?" Weselton blinked.

"_Fiancée?" _Elsa asked the prince under her breath. "What are you _doing?" _

"Saving you," he murmured back, stepping forward as Elsa hurried to set her skirts to rights and put her cape back on. "You see," Hans addressed the group of spectators, "the queen has just agreed to be my wife." Turning toward her, he extended his hand to her, imploring her with his eyes to trust him. She looked away, unable to look at Anna and meeting Kai's eyes. He nodded worriedly and she realized just what she'd done by losing her head; if she didn't marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, her reputation would be in tatters. She would lose trade alliances and could even bring war on Arendelle by tarnishing the long standing relationships between kingdoms that her father had worked so hard to nurture. She would be laying everything her father had accomplished to waste.

She would have to marry Hans. For Arendelle.

Elsa took his hand, moving to his side and managing a shaky smile. "Yes," she agreed, "it's true."

Anna's face fell, and Elsa noticed her lower lip trembling as she shook her head in obvious disbelief. A pang of regret cut through Elsa's chest like a knife. She wanted nothing more than to rush forward and pull Anna into her arms. Her gloves turned cold and she noticed Kai's eyes move past her, set in a pensive expression. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw a quickly forming layer of frost creeping slowly along the ceiling. Thankfully, nobody else seemed to notice.

"Anna," she began, but Anna shook her head before turning and fleeing the scene, pushing through the crowd. Elsa started forward, but a hand settled on her shoulder as the crowd began to disperse. Kai ushered Weselton from the room, nodding to Elsa that he would see to the Duke.

"Give her time," Hans told her gently. "She'll come around." She allowed him to put an arm around her shoulder while she attempted to slow her pulse. "We shall marry at once."

"Yes…" She agreed distantly, feeling a rush of gratitude as she buried her face in his chest. "Thank you," she told him softly.

"It is _my _honor, my lady," he insisted. Elsa lifted her eyes to his face, studying the fine futures of the man to whom she was now betrothed. He was beautiful, but there was something unsettling in those emerald irises of his; something she couldn't quite put her finger on. He was _too _calm; too unaffected. She watched him put his glove back on, watching with a sudden feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach as he pulled it on with concise deliberation. A small smile curved the corners of his lips as he took her hands back into both of his and lifted one to his lips.

"Leave everything to me, my queen…"

Elsa could only nod, wondering just what she'd gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Smut alert. End of Chapter.**

* * *

Hans was rather pleased with himself if he were being quite honest. He'd already secured an engagement to the Queen of Arendelle less than half a day after arriving, which was quite remarkable really, when one thought about it. Of course, he had considered pursuing the younger sister, who was clearly the more vulnerable of the two. Then again, in that case, he would have had to arrange an accident for the _current _queen, which was ultimately a messy business and quite frankly, too much of a hassle. He'd rather not become a murderer in his quest for power, though he had not been _opposed _to it in the event that Queen Elsa resist him.

It was nothing _personal, _of course; certainly the queen and her sister were lovely, no doubt. However, business was business, and Hans wasn't letting anything stand between him and a crown. No longer would he be the forgotten thirteenth son; the twelfth spare. No longer could his brothers shrug their youngest sibling off as mere surplus. He was to be _King _of Arendelle; married to the most eligible woman in five kingdoms. Not only _that, _but Elsa was wildly beautiful and it had become clear after just a few heady moments in her parlor that they would suit in bed. She was an innocent, undoubtedly, but he would guide her.

He only wished he could see his brothers' faces when they learned of his marriage.

It had been enough of a trial convincing his brother the King to send Hans to Arendelle to represent the Southern Isles at the coronation of the young queen, but in the end, Hans had been rewarded by promising his brother that he would secure an alliance with Arendelle. Henrik had been skeptical as their father had never gotten on well with the queen's late father, King Agdar, but the Southern Isles was in dire need of ice and lumber; both of which Arendelle had in abundance.

The wedding was set for the following morning after a special dispensation from the clergy had been obtained, and would be a private affair, which was better really if Hans were being honest. Elsa had insisted on it, not being one for excess. It was amazing to him that this woman had been born to be queen and seemed to be unspoiled, perhaps even somewhat neglected, that much had been evident in her clear urgency for his affections, almost as if she'd been locked in a tower her entire life like her cousin, the newly wed Princess of Corona had.

Upon some light research, Hans had learned that their family had been shrouded in mystery for some time. There was even talk that the former Queen of Arendelle's mother had been cast under a sleeping curse years earlier. Some idle gossip among kingdoms spoke of a princess born with magical hair; others claimed that a queen had made a deal with a sorceress while she'd been with child. It was all quite ridiculous really, though Hans couldn't deny the mystery surrounding Arendelle hadn't exactly done the kingdom any favors.

"Your Highness," the manservant named Kai came into the room Hans had been given, carrying a bottle of amber liquid, "the brandy you requested."

"Thank you," Hans nodded, striding toward him gratefully and taking the bottle. Thoughtfully, he added, "How is the queen?"

The man blinked for a moment, giving the prince an assessing look. It was clear from his expression that the kindly butler had a very paternal concern for both the queen and her younger sister. "She is resting now," Kai explained, "she is somewhat distressed as her sister refuses to speak to her." He paused for a moment. "Apparently, the princess was under the impression that you had, er…affections for her."

Hans kept his expression cool, pouring himself a drink and offering Kai a glass, which he politely declined. Furrowing his brows, Hans shook his head, attempting regretful. "The poor child," he murmured, staring into the amber liquid, "I do hope she can forgive me, though I daresay I did nothing to indicate that I was interested in her."

"You must understand," Kai sighed, "Both girls have lived in isolation for most of their lives. Princess Anna is a vivacious lovely young woman, yes, but she is exceedingly naïve because she has been so sheltered. She knows nothing of the world and its cruelties."

"But why?" Hans pressed, intrigued. "Why were they kept behind the gates? Surely the gates weren't _always_ closed." He took a sip of his brandy, savoring the sweetness of the drink.

Kai faltered, looking conflicted. "My lord, it is not for me to say, and quite frankly, I know little more than you do about the reasoning behind it. My understanding was that King Agdar, Heaven rest his soul, had reason to believe that the princesses would be safer behind closed gates, and he was my master; I trusted his judgment _implicitly_ and I shall remain loyal to his daughter in her reign."

Hans had to appreciate his allegiance, though he hoped that Kai wouldn't prove to complicate things for him in the future, when he became King. The last thing he needed was somebody interfering in his marriage and putting ideas into Elsa's head, though he suspected the man wasn't telling the full truth. Secrets seemed to linger in the air of this kingdom, floating between people like ghosts.

"Your Highness, please let me know if you need anything. The wedding is set for ten in the morning," he explained, "As you well know, Prince Hans, the marriage must be registered before noon with the special license from the archbishop."

"Of course," Hans nodded amiably, taking another swill of his beverage, "the sooner the better, no doubt."

"Following the ceremony, we will have a breakfast reception in the ballroom," he continued. "I'm sure you would like to send word to your family so that they can make arrangements to attend your coronation in the coming months." The mere thought sent a thrill of excitement through Hans' body, though he made no indication of that outwardly.

"Thank you," he assented, giving the man a nod and watching him leave the room. He looked into the mirror, taking in his reflection. He had discarded his jacket and sash, moving about in his shirt sleeves and vest, untied cravat hanging loosely around his neck. A slow smile of triumph spread over his face. This was the last outfit he would ever wear as a prince.

The next time he saw himself, he would be King.

* * *

Anna laid awake, staring at the canopy of her bed and fighting back tears. How ironic that she should be the one locked in her bedroom while her sister knocked for once. She knew that Elsa couldn't have possibly known about her meeting with Prince Hans earlier that day, but it didn't make the sting of resentment hurt any less. She'd been so _sure _they'd had a connection on the docks, when they'd…when she'd…

_When what, Anna? When you ungracefully _fell _onto him? _

Perhaps her longing for a life outside of the closed gates that had been her prison had clouded her judgment. Of _course _Hans had been interested in Elsa; who wouldn't be? Elsa was tall, regal, beautiful..._graceful; _all of the things she _wasn't. _Who would ever notice the spare when her lovely sister was there? And Elsa deserved happiness just as much as _she _did, perhaps even more. While Anna had been close with her parents, spending long evenings sitting with her mother and letting the queen brush her hair, Elsa had been shut in her room, hiding away from the rest of the world. It made no sense. One day, they'd been playing in the snow together and the next - Elsa had decided that she no longer wanted to see her sister.

Truthfully, Anna hadn't known how to react upon entering the parlor and seeing her sister clinging to Prince Hans. It had felt like a slight blow to the chest when he'd announced their engagement. Her sister was getting _married _and Anna hadn't even been included in the decision. Not that she expected to be around for _everything, _but even if Elsa was marrying a man Anna had taken a fancy to, it still stung that she knew absolutely _nothing _about the only family she had left. She felt unnecessary.

She was a fool.

Sitting up in the bed, Anna crept to the door and opened it a crack. Elsa was gone; obviously she'd given up trying to elicit a response from the sister she'd ignored for over a decade. Honestly, Anna had been hoping that Elsa would wait for her as she'd waited in the past. The truth sent a jolt of pain into her heart.

Elsa didn't need her.

* * *

"You're almost exactly of a size with your mother, my lady," Gerda said approvingly, settling the skirts of the wedding gown over Elsa's petticoats as she stood in the middle of her childhood bedroom. "She would have loved seeing you in this dress."

Elsa stared at her reflection, feeling like a fraud. She was nearly the exact image of her mother, save for her pale blonde hair, which was quite a farce considering she and her mother had barely spoken before her death. She'd been close with her father, of course, but Elsa had always suspected that her mother was slightly afraid of her powerful daughter. She knew that Idun had loved her, of course, in her own way, but they had never shared a particularly warm relationship. Still, it was strangely comforting to be wearing the dress her mother had wed her father in on her own wedding day, though Elsa couldn't help wishing it were under better circumstances. Father would have been disappointed in her. Because of her reckless behavior, she would now share the throne of Arendelle with a complete stranger.

Then there was the matter of consummation. Hans knew nothing of her affliction. Elsa knew very little about the marriage bed, that was true, but she _did _know that one did not wear gloves while consummating one's marriage. She'd barely made it through the coronation ceremony without frosting the entire room over.

_It's only for today…_

How naïve she'd been yesterday, thinking that one night was all she would have to endure. Sooner or later, her new husband was going to learn that his wife had a secret. Sooner or later, she wouldn't be able to hide anymore. The gates could only conceal her power for so long. She could only hope it wouldn't be today.

Her hair was brushed and pinned up into a simple chignon at the nape of her neck, with the front braided and woven into the coiffure. The veil was draped elegantly over her hair and anchored with her mother's crown, which was adorned with pearls. A matching necklace and earrings made her look every inch the queen, though she still felt like a silly little girl playing dress up.

"Gerda," she said tiredly, splaying her hands over the front of her dress, "Where is my sister?"

"Still abed," the maid told her sympathetically, "she won't answer the door. Shall I have her fetched?"

Elsa sighed, shaking her head. "No, I think it best to leave her be. She's clearly angry with me."

"But, my lady…it's your wedding day," Gerda pointed out.

"Yes," Elsa agreed, "and I've spent a lifetime pushing my sister away from me. Nothing to be done about it now."

"There's still time, my lady," the woman insisted gently, "I'm sure she would understand why—"

"No," Elsa snapped, sounding far terser than she'd meant to. "Anna mustn't know. No one can ever know."

"Forgive me, my lady," Gerda replied with a small curtsey. The subject was dropped as they left the room, making their way out into the hall and down toward the chapel in the castle. Elsa paused outside of Anna's bedroom, lingering outside her closed door. Swallowing her pride, she rapped softly on the door.

"Anna? I know you're in there, and I know you're angry with me. I don't blame you…" She blinked against burning moisture in her eyes. "But, I just…I want you to know I'm sorry. For everything. I hope you'll come to the wedding." She stepped back, turning toward the staircase that would take her to her future.

Despite the short notice, the chapel was surprisingly full with curious diplomats and other lords and ladies from the kingdom. Notably absent was the Duke of Weselton, who had left port early in the morning. If her coronation had been daunting, her wedding was even more formidable. With no father to walk her down the aisle, Elsa would have to make the long journey to the altar alone without the comfort of her gloves to conceal her. She was given a small bouquet to hold made of crocus flowers, the symbol of Arendelle. Her cousin stood at the front with her husband, smiling at her. How Elsa envied them, being so blissfully unaware of the unease she was feeling. She wondered if they suspected that this was all a sham.

For his part, her incipient husband looked every inch the future King, dressed in a white suit with fine gold embroidery. A magenta sash was draped across the light gold vest he wore beneath his coat. His suit coat was adorned with medals, no doubt symbols of his service in the navy. Draped over his shoulders was a gleaming golden cape adorned with white ermine fur and atop his auburn head sat the very same crown her father had worn for his wedding nearly twenty-three years earlier. Elsa's breath caught in her throat, because he was beautiful in a terrifying way. Her hands tightened on her bouquet, feeling the familiar threat of ice creeping along the stems.

_Don't feel…don't feel…_

To her relief, it receded as she approached the altar, keeping her eyes fixed forward, unable to look him in the eyes. He offered his hand to her, and she couldn't help noticing it was bare. To his right stood the ring bearer, a portly bald man of short stature that Elsa recognized as one of the servants. Glancing around, she bit her lower lip in disappointment as she realized Anna had not come.

"We are gathered here today," the archbishop spoke, "to unite Her Royal Majesty Queen Elisabeth Maria Louisa of Arendelle in Holy Matrimony to His Royal Highness Prince Hans Wilhelm Alexander of the Southern Isles. If any should object to this union, may he speak now or forever hold their peace." Elsa held her breath, waiting for someone to interject, but no protest came. The ceremony continued, and less than an hour later, Elsa was wearing a wedding ring on her left hand.

It was quite convenient actually, because as soon as the ceremony had begun, a distant numbness had settled over her, as if she were watching herself marry Prince Hans while floating above her own body. "I now pronounce you man and wife," the archbishop announced, nodding to Hans. "You may kiss the bride." Hans placed a dutiful peck against her lips, placing her hand atop his as they turned to the small applauding congregation. Elsa met her cousin's smiling green eyes and swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. What should have been the happiest day of her life was nothing but a cruel joke. They were family in the loosest sense of the word; Elsa could count on one hand the number of sentences they'd spoken to each other. Anna was the outgoing one…and she wasn't present.

The day passed in a blur of well wishes, paperwork and food that Elsa didn't eat. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardize her shaky resolve not to freeze over the entire ballroom before the end of the day. The guests retreated to their respective rooms, leaving Hans and Elsa to return to what would become their quarters. Her things would soon be moved into the room that had once belonged to her parents, and Hans would occupy the adjoined bedroom, though when they shared a bed, it would be in his room.

Elsa was pulled away from Hans, ushered into her bedroom, where her hair was unpinned and brushed out, laying in fine pale blonde waves nearly to her waist. She was dressed in a nightgown, though it was hardly the same type of nightgown she usually wore made of gossamer satin and lace and decorated with bows. It flowed around her body like an angel's wings. It should have made her feel romantic and beautiful, but all she felt was a strange melancholy, as if her life was ending. The adjoining door to her husband's room was opened and she was shown inside. Thankfully, when she entered, the servants and attendants exited, leaving her alone with the stranger to whom she was wed.

Hans stood beside the fireplace, wearing a fine silk blue robe that was hanging open, revealing the sturdy expanse of his broad chest. A tantalizing dusting of hair slightly darker than the hair on his head covered the skin. The flames once again gave him that ethereal glow that had captivated her so the night before. His eyes raked over her form, darkening with lust at the sight of her body silhouetted through the thin material of her peignoir. It was strange seeing him this way, dressed in only a silk robe when just minutes before they'd both worn several layers of clothing. The thought of him seeing her laid completely bare made her palms go cold. She quickly moved to the small table beside the fire and poured herself a glass of wine, enjoying the warm sensation it left as she drank it. A few sips did the trick, taking the edge off of her.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, crossing to her.

"No," she murmured, lying. His green eyes filled with wicked amusement, hands settling at her waist and drawing her closer to him. She kept her hands balled into fists between them just in case she had an outburst.

"I know this can't be how you imagined your wedding night, Elsa," he told her, toying with a long, silken lock of white blonde hair. "You should wear your hear down more."

"It's not proper…" she returned weakly, making him smirk.

"My proper little wife," he chuckled, swiftly untying the bodice of her nightgown and pushing it apart, letting it slide silkily down her body into a heap at her feet, leaving her bared to his roving eyes. "My queen…" he whispered as his thumb grazed over the pink bud of her nipple, making it go taut under his touch. A noise of approval left his throat as he bent to brush his lips over hers before urging her down onto her back against the crisp linens of his bed. Mortified that she was completely naked before him, she made a modest attempt to cover herself.

"Don't," he told her, untying the sash of his robe and pulling it off, casting it aside as he crawled onto the bed beside her with feline grace. Her eyes dropped to the protruding appendage between his legs and widened. Elsa had never seen a man without clothes before, not even a picture and it was somewhat intimidating trying to gasp that what he had would somehow fit into what _she _had. It didn't really seem possible.

Hans lay beside her, letting his hand trail over the lush curve of her hip and up to the swell of her breast. Elsa blinked up at him, unsure of what to do. "Touch me," he beckoned, taking her hand and carefully pulling her fingers apart out of the fist before placing it against his chest, over his heart. Elsa held her breath, worried that she might accidentally freeze him, but to her surprise nothing happened. She sagged in relief as he sank down to her, taking her mouth in a searing kiss like the ones that had gotten them into this mess in the first place. He coaxed her lips apart, tasting her mouth with inquisitive flicks of his tongue. She mewled involuntarily against him, sliding her hand up into the thick red hair on his head. It was just as lovely as she'd imagined. He growled in approval, moving over her and pulling away from her lips, making his way along her jaw with lusty kisses, devouring every inch he could touch his lips to as he moved down her pale neck before turning his affections on her breasts.

He circled one hardened bud with his tongue, nipping lightly at it with his teeth and causing Elsa to hiss at the touch. It was the oddest sensation, both painful and delicious at once. He repeated the gesture with the other, sliding his lips down the flat expanse of her middle, swirling his tongue around the delicate navel. She realized he was lowering himself to the mound of dark blonde curls between her legs and tried to object, mortified as she attempted to cover herself. Green eyes met hers filled with devilish promise.

"You can't hide from me, sweet," he told her hoarsely, pushing her hands away and spreading her open with his fingertips, licking his lips salaciously. It sent a dark thrill throughout her body, to her embarrassment. She watched, half fascinated as he lowered his face against her body, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he deliberately licked something she'd never realized was there and arched almost completely off the bed. He chuckled against her, the hum of his voice sending divine sparks of ecstasy through her body, causing her to cry out.

Involuntarily, her hands twined into the thickness of his hair, holding him in place as he laved greedily from her body, watching her closely and holding her hips in his hands. To her astonishment, he easily slid one finger inside of her while he continued his ministrations of her tender flesh, eliciting a sob from her that could have easily been heard from anywhere in this wing of the castle. Another finger joined the first as his lips clamped over the swollen crescent and began to suck. The breath left her body completely, leaving her gasping and wrought with tension, covering her pale body in a layer of sweat. The world seemed to collapse around her, filling her vision with flashing light as she rode the spasms of her release under his relentless torture.

He finally pulled back when the last tremor had subsided and rose over her, carefully pushing her legs apart, brushing his lips reverently against the sensitive skin on her calf as he lowered his hips to hers, and positioning himself at her entrance. "Forgive me for this," he told her, groaning as he began to intrude her resisting virginal flesh agonizingly slowly. Every part of her wanted to push him away as it began to sting, causing a deep pressure within her body, but she knew enough to know to stay still while he did what must be done. She let out a sharp cry of pain as he broke through the final layer and went still, waiting for her to encourage him to move. He took her lips selfishly, nibbling her lower lip and rekindling that fire in her belly as he slid his hand between them, using the pad of his thumb to caress her again. Her hips moved against him of their own accord, struggling to get closer to him as she pleaded with him to give her more.

Hans obliged, driving into her body with a measured rhythm, ravishing her mouth with his own roving lips as if he couldn't get enough of her. He kissed her like a starving man, as if he would never kiss her again in his life. Elsa found she was meeting his thrusts, clinging to him and whispering words of encouragement into his ear, holding his body against hers with her legs clasped tightly around his lean waist. Relief washed over her in waves with her climax just before he pushed into her one last time, his grip on her tightening as he buried his face into the hollow of her throat, moaning and holding still for what seemed like ages as his continued to spill into her.

He finally looked up at her, holding her eyes in his intense green gaze. Gone was the strange, shrewd look she'd seen before and was replaced with something new; something that looked to Elsa like alarm. He kissed her deeply and hungrily, holding her face in his hand and remaining buried within her. "Good _God,"_ he gasped, shaking his head.

They fell asleep that way, with his head resting against her chest, over the erratic beat of her heart. Elsa slept contentedly, forgetting her troubles temporarily as she slipped into a dreamless slumber, surrounded by warmth and the soothing scent of citrus.

It wasn't until just past dawn that they were woken by a sharp, apologetic rap at the door. Elsa disentangled herself from Hans' lanky form and pulled on her night dress, padding quietly to the door so as not to wake him. It was Kai.

"Apologies, my lady," he told her, averting his eyes away from her suggestive bridal negligee. "But the princess is missing from her bedroom. Gerda went in to draw her bath this morning and found the window hanging open and this note on her bed." Bleary eyed and confused, Elsa took the parchment, holding it in her trembling hand as she read.

_Elsa, _

_I'm not angry with you, but I had to leave. _

_I can't live this way anymore. _

_I wish things were different. _

_-Anna_


End file.
